Teen Gohan
How Teen Gohan joined the Tourney During the Androids Saga, he now has long hair and retains the same outfit that he wore in the Saiyan Saga and the Frieza Saga, but now wears black kung-fu shoes and white shin guards instead of brown grass shoes. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he begins wearing Saiyan training gear. He reverts to Piccolo's clothing for the Cell Games. During this time his hair is spiky much like Goku's. After the Cell Games, Gohan trains for another World Martial Arts Tournament when word of invasion came to North City. It was being led by Xander. How to unlock *Kill 200 Smash Run enemies with Gohan *Play 1350 matches For both methods, you must fight Teen Gohan at the Cell Games Ring. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 975 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Teen Gohan, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smahs Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Gohan's mid-younger form, Teen Gohan!" He will be seen left of Wernher, below Booker T (WWE) and above Escanor. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Teen Gohan holds his arms apart while crouching. After the announcer calls his name Teen Gohan punches upward, then closes his right hand as the camera zooms saying "I can... I can fight too!" Special Moves Kamehameha (Neutral) Teen Gohan holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. Super Assault Combo (Side) Gohan kicks and punches his opponent in the stomach, then he uses two roundhouse kicks, and finally punches them to the ground. Soaring Dragon Strike (Up) Teen Gohan attacks the opponent with a hook punch and uppercut with whitish-blue energy streaks flying off the punches. Quiet Rage (Down) Gohan produces a bluish-purple aura as he charges at the opponent and uppercuts them up into the air. Then, he flies up into the air past the opponent and says, "I thought I already told you." as he hand chops them down to the ground. Finally, Gohan quickly moves down to the ground and he shouts "No mercy!" as he kicks the opponent back up into the air, inflicting a high amount of damage. Explosive Demon Impact (Hyper Smash) As he shouts "I'm not finished!", Gohan charges at the opponent and roundhouse kicks them in their face. Then, he charges at the opponent again and hook kicks them away, inflicting a high amount of damage. Father-Son Kamehameha (Final Smash) Gohan fires a Super Kamehameha at the opponent, who struggles against the attack. Then, the spirit of his father Goku appears behind him in a Kamehameha stance and shouts to him "Gohan, let your power explode! DO IT NOW, GOHAN!!" Finally, Gohan pulls his hand back and throws it forward as he charges more power into the attack, overpowering the opponent and inflicting a massive amount of damage. Victory Animations #Teen Gohan stands straight then swings his arms apart saying "I won't do what my dad did!" #Teen Gohan looks around and says "If I don't study, Mom's gonna be mad at me!" then flies off. #Teen Gohan does an uppercut, then does a swinging punch, then thrusts his hands saying "All the fighting's finally over." On-Screen Appearance Teen Gohan flies in and readies his stance saying "I have to fight for my dad's sake too!" Trivia *Teen Gohan's rival is Xander, the crown Nohr prince. *Teen Gohan shares his English voice actress with Vanessa, Riza Hawkeye, Monkey D. Luffy, Erza Scarlet, Rapidash, Reina Soho, Narancia Ghirga, Erza Scarlet, Swalot, Jeanne d'Arc, Trunks, Android 18 and Zangya. *Teen Gohan shares his Japanese voice actress with Goku, Mike the Knight, Grunty, Mary-Kate Olsen of the Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen twins, Maya, BJ, Short Round, Turles, Gohan, Goten and Bardock. *Teen Gohan shares his French voice actor with Fox McCloud, Kenichi Shirahama, Zoycite, Totomaru, Yuan Ka-Fai, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Predator , Cursya, Solrock, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Hakuoro, Broly, Yang Lee and Future Trunks. *Teen Gohan shares his Arabic voice actress with Zhang Chunhua, Opal, DoorMouse, Ruby Biggle, Wheelie Scooter, Sylia Stingray, Natsuki Kuga Ni, Reiko Nagase, Nanocarp, Lunatone, Lanturn, Ms. Masamune Date, Rukia Kuchiki, Neneke Nibrou (in the Rig Shokew), Koko of the Koko and Zofis pair, Nami, Fu, Shanoa and Elphelt Valentine. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters